Wishless
by JeniNeji
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome has to hunt for the last shard alone...or does she? And what to do when she completes the Jewel? Written for Dokuga Seasons Challenge
1. Lingering Frost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha.

**JeniNeji Comments:** Hi, Im back? No, seriously I never left, just been doing some other things. **Don't worry readers of When the Past is the Future, there are four chapters of Part 3, but still working with some minor details...but chapter 1 is being edited so, soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Winter  
**Genre**: Angst/ Romance  
**AU/CU**: Canon Universe  
**Rating:**T  
**Word Count:** 876  
**Summary**: How to save who doesn't want to be saved?

* * *

**Wishless**

_Chapter 1:_

Lingering Frost

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

"I said no, dammit!" strained Inu-Yasha, but somehow, his voice sounded weak and in pain.

"But you are dying!" whined young Shippo as he valiantly tried to dry the overflowing tears.

"And I already killed Naraku, hell…let me die" he said dispirited, his voice becoming a whisper as it neared the end, as if ashamed but still determined to do it.

"But, but…what about Kagome!" wailed Shippo, and the sobs of the miko a few steps away increased.

No one said anything for some moments, only the sound of tears expressed the despair of habitants the room. It had been a hard battle, one on where both sides lost substantially. Sango had been out for almost day now, but not only because of her wounds, her heart had also been injured by Kohaku's death.

"Kagome" Inu-Yasha's voice softly called and he raised his hand, as if trying to reach the sky above.

Kagome bit the sob that threatened to escape her mouth and stood with more strength than she had believed to possess. She walked and dropped next to half-demon and grabbed his hand "I'm here" she said with a teary voice.

"I know," Inu-Yasha said with a small smile "I can't see you…but…your scent…I always liked it" he said and turned to the origin of the pleasing smell.

Kagome cried harder and settled against him, uncaring of the red stains that were tainting her clothes "What am I going to do without you?" she sobbed.

Inu-Yasha's eyes hardened, even when the fogginess in them did not disappeared, "You must return to your time Kagome," he said with conviction "Let Miroku finish the hunt, you must return home, where you are safe," he said and squeezed her arm desperately "Shippo, you must make her" he ordered the small young fox that was weeping on a corner.

"Inu-Yasha, please!" begged Kagome as she hugged him tighter.

"No," he said, with a voice that left no room for arguments "Kagome, we talked about this… you knew what I wanted…please, don't make me change my mind" he begged back.

Kagome continued to cry, but refrained from saying anything else, she couldn't, she wouldn't. The feudal tale was ending, the prince was dying and the fairy tale had become a tragedy. Why? This wasn't supposed to end like this!

"Thank you, Kagome…and I did also love you" and with that, his last breath escaped.

Kagome's heart stopped beating, but when she glanced at his serene face, she couldn't stop the bloodcurdling scream that was expelled from her or the sudden need of her legs to escape the suffocating hut.

She ignored the biting cold of the winter night, Shippo's wails, and even when he gave chase after her, she didn't stop. She raced up and down the familiar hills of Kaede's village, ran past Inu-Yasha's forest and even crossed the small river that serpented the village.

When she came out of the river, her breath escaped her, her throat clenched unpleasantly and something foul made its way from down her stomach. She fell down to the freezing snow and threw out everything that was left on her system. Her hands shook; also her lips, her eyes cried and she couldn't control her body. If his cold wasn't burning her skin so badly, she would have believed she had also died, but she knew better than to dream.

Without much strength left, she permitted her flaccid limbs their claimed rest and lay down. As more snow accumulated, her blue eyes softened. Somehow she found comfort on the running waters. The river seemed so peaceful, so strong, so perpetual, so young and so alive, that she felt her heart clench with envy. Once again, tears prickled her eyes, but this time, they were silent, yet the most painful she had ever shed.

Today, Inu-Yasha died…and with his death the missing part of her soul would return soon, but somehow, she discarded the idea. By taking Inu-Yasha from the living, Kikyo had stolen her entire soul.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru stopped, the extinguishing life of his half-brother had finally ceased. He narrowed his eyes in thought, debating his next course of action about this sudden inconvenience. Why had his pack allowed him to die? He didn't sense Inu-Yasha's wounds earlier to fatal. He shook his head and turned to the direction where the hanyou's presence had been mere moments ago.

Minutes passed in deep thought before a scent became discernible to him, Inu-Yasha's miko. Much time have passed since he had any trail of her, and it made him wary, so he changed direction and followed the feminine scent instead.

It took him a minute to find her, and it was because she was half buried under snow. He stopped in front of the human woman for long minutes before taking her on his arms. She was too cold, he noticed, colder than what was humanly healthy.

With a slight annoyance he pressed the woman further against him and hid her under his warm fur. It would do him no good if she were to die now; she was an important asset that he would require soon.

After making up his mind, he steadily walked back to the village, and to the corpse of his half-brother.

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

Please, Comment!


	2. Sprite

**DiSclAimeR: I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**JeniNeji Comments****: **

**Thanks for the Reviews, Demon de Reves and Pandora of the south! I hope you like this installment too!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Title:**Sprite  
**Author:** JeniNeji  
**Theme:**Seasons Challenge - Spring  
**Genre**: Angst, Romance  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warnings**: Character'sdeath  
**Word Count:**1014  
**A/N: Part 2 of 4 of Wishless Serial**

**Chapter ****Summary:** Kagome decides to move on,  
without anyone's help. But she might encounter  
something else…

* * *

xxoOoxx

It was the first time when the comforting and intangible presence of Inu-Yasha left her since weeks ago. That was unexpected and frightening; it was her only reassurance left, the only thing which kept her sane as she continued the hunt for the remaining shard.

Two months have passed since both Inu-Yasha and Naraku died, but a familiar youki had enveloped her a week after Inu-Yasha passed away. She was certain it was him, it felt very much the same, the same essence and she could even get a familiar scent. Yes, sometimes she wondered if she was losing it, but for now, it helped her. The presence chose that moment to return, she smiled relieved.

It was strange though, she hadn't seen a sole demon since Inu-Yasha's ghost appeared. It was mutual, they both missed each other. It was as if his presence somehow terrified others from approaching her, even when she carried the Jewel, minus a shard, on her neck.

Yes, that also unsettled her, but who was she to complain? That seemed suicidal, and she certainly wasn't hoping to die soon, not with that small heaven she had just come upon.

With little care or fear she raced towards a hot spring, taking off her shoes as she followed the path down, then went her socks, her book bag, skirt and the remaining clothes. A minute later she was soaked from head to toes on placid warm waters with a pink towel resting peacefully over a nearby rock. She had always loved these little luxuries. In her time, one had to pay a great sum to indulge in this simplicity.

Once again Inu-Yasha stole on her thoughts. He had died protecting her, as he swore he would always do. She guessed he was happily reunited with Kikyo, since he had already made clear he would love only her, even before he died. So, the only thing she had to do was to protect herself as best she could so he wouldn't have to worry for her anymore, she will be no one else's weakness anymore.

She dried, took her things and continued on her way an hour later, but…

Little did she know that every step she made was being mirrored by the silent taiyoukai who followed her, the blood of the last demon who had dared made a way for her Jewel dripping from his claws.

xxoOoxx

Finding the last shard turned out to be difficult, but not as much as she had imagined. Getting it seemed like a totally different story.

A week had passed since she felt the subtle calling of a shard and since then she had been following it almost non-stop. Almost, she had taken the life-threatening and laborious routine of sleeping merely two hours, using her noisy watch's alarm to awake her, to continue her chase. However, little by little, the shard became more silent, and it was escaping her.

She inwardly cursed her humanity and her lack of quickest transport, but there was little she could do. She was human after all, just a woman with meager miko powers.

Her legs were yelling their tiredness and her feet were sore, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep going much further. At least it was spring, she consoled. The flowery trees and the bird's songs eased her frustration a tiny bit, but did little against the annoying sweat.

As darkness fell she succumbed to sleep, content with her inexistent companion as he shared some of his support, with the alluring way his presence sheeted around her. This time, she decided against the alarm and for the first time in the week, slept her exhaustion away.

xxoOoxx

Three days have passed, and she finally reached the throbbing pulse of the last shard. Since the day she slept without alarm, the shard had maintained a static location.

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up from the cliffs to have her mouth hang open as she came face to face with a gigantic castle. The castle was several floors tall and painted with blacks and grays, a real masterpiece. It held three watch towers, various storage towers and only one entrance.

Suddenly she felt very small and vulnerable, and she had to admit it had something to do with the massive youki which emanated from the castle. It was undoubtedly a youkai's castle, and nothing like the Wolves Den… this was, sophisticated.

But the pulsing was there, so there was no other way. Making a short test of her miko powers and raising a protective barrier a few times gave her enough confidence to begin the walk down to the imposing castle. It was a steep way and sometimes the passage became so thin that she felt like she as going to slip down to the cliff, but thankfully, she survived.

With a determined smile she finally arrived at the unbelievably high gates and called. After a few moments the gates came open and a youkai guard bowed with a hand over his heart respectfully. Kagome shrieked away from him, fearing the sudden formality.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama" he intoned with respect.

A surprised gasp escaped her and she turned around just to encounter the almighty Lord of the West walking towards her. With just a furtive glance her way, the inu youkai lord walked past her and inside the castle walls.

A few seconds later, she felt the Shikon shard move once again and she hurried to follow Sesshomaru. Ignoring the questioning stares, she followed until they reached the entrance. There, the shard was just behind the…

The door came abruptly open and a small human girl rushed from it, instantly colliding against Sesshomaru's leg. The girl blurted too many things and Kagome was unable to understand half of what she was saying… and not only that, the single Shikon shard hanging from the girl's necklace was distracting, of course, but what was more incredible was the bright pureness it emitted. There was no other way around; Rin was also a very special miko.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

Please, comment.


	3. Bestowed

**Title:** Bestowed  
**Author**: JeniNeji  
**Theme**: Season Challenge - Summer  
**Genre**: Angst, Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count:** 2070  
**A/N**: Part 3 of 4 of Wishless Serial  
**Summary:** Kagome is feeling slightly hurt by the things unfolding around her, **  
**and there is no apparent solution.

* * *

The splashing of water continued nonstop for a couple of minutes more, until finally a small and breathless "I give up!" manage to overcome the other sound. After that the triumphant laugher of Kagome filled the closed bathing room.

"Kagome-sama has too strong arms!" whined young Rin as she submerged down the water with a pout.

"I don't think so," said Kagome as she looked down at her appendages incredulously "I think it's because I have bigger hands" she finally replied and nodded her head.

"That is unfair," Rin replied and crossed her arms over her chest "if Rin's hands were bigger she would win," she said and tried a little glare.

Kagome smiled and rose to her feet "Maybe you should pick up a splashing match with someone with smaller hands," Kagome suggested and walked to the equivalent of a towel, provided by the Western Lord household, and proceeded to dry.

"Jaken-sama!" chirped Rin and Kagome gasped, covered herself as best as she could and turned to the entrance of the room with the coldest glare she could muster, only to find the space totally empty. With a frown she turned back to Rin to see the young girl making her way, with some difficulty through the chest-tall water, towards her. "I must challenge Jaken-sama!" blurted out the girl as she took the towel and continued to run down the room, covering herself clumsily as she ran.

Kagome shook her head softly and walked towards the pile of clothing they scattered around and took them all. As she grabbed them in a bundle, a single alarming necklace shimmered and on it, the last fragment on the Shikon Jewel, Rin's. With a sigh, she walked out of the bathing room, dressed in a white yukata, and walked towards her room. Not noticing Sesshomaru walking by and fixing her with an undefined stare.

xxoOoxx

Once again, the morning ritual began. Wake up, wake Rin up because it seemed having a home again has made the girl so comfortable she was stretching it to lazy, wash face, dress up with miko garments, flash through the kitchen to grab something to eat and finally go to the armory to collect their weapons.

She bursted out laughing while she raced to the training grounds. This attracted Rin's attention. It was silly really, but it always made her laugh, the genius Sesshomaru had expected _her_ to train Rin, her. She was the worst and most untrained miko in the whole Feudal Era. His face had been priceless when she explained this to him. So, since then, they had both started miko training under the hands of a master youkai. How ironic, but it seemed the basics to learn to control one's powers was, on the root, the very same and yet, they were born enemies. Again, ironic.

"Why are you late?!" growled the black haired inu youkai pacing the back garden with his arms crossed over his chest, maybe his bulky appearance made him look funny, but, he wasn't.

"We are very sorry Taba-sama!" both females said and bowed apologetically "our legs aren't as strong yet," they chorused.

Kagome opened one eye fearfully and dared a glance at their trainer, and she regretted it. There, on his face was a huge smirk, which was never good. "Well said young ladies," he praised and raised his head arrogantly, "then you will circle the castle 20 times, running, I will accompany you…so you better behave".

Their faces fell with dread, it was impossible.

"Go!" he growled and with a frightened cry, both girls made a wild run for it, exchanging worried glances between each other, but apparently, neither had an idea about how to get out of this mess safely. Kagome glared at Rin and mouthed '_This is your entire fault_'. The young girl blushed and accelerated her pace, to escape Kagome's glare.

xxoOoxx

Night had fallen and Kagome had chosen to sit on a hall which allowed a beautiful view of the extensive gardens. She had left Rin reading the story of Snow White, and the girl didn't even notice as she exited the room.

She was glad, she needed a little break. She had been here for months, summer was soon going to end and autumn was just around the corner. Training with Rin had been a fulfilling experience, but she was starting to miss her home. The problem was she was still undecided about the affair with the Jewel. Should she take the last shard? Should she give Sesshomaru her Jewel?

The real problem was that she had barely seen Sesshomaru all this time, apparently his many travels had made innumerable ills in the West and he had been tending to them since he arrived. After all, he was the Lord of the West.

What was the best decision? How many nights had she dwelled upon that simple single question? True, she wasn't confident enough of her abilities to protect the Jewel, but giving the Jewel to a demon would be like…tempting him restlessly, and she didn't want to trouble Sesshomaru with that. True he was a powerful demon, but the temptation the Shikon Jewel presented required a lot of mental health, and she wasn't sure he would maintain it for centuries.

Maybe she should complete it and return it to her body, but then again, if a demon once took it out of her, then another could also manage it. And if she did so, should she remain here in the Feudal Era or should she go back to the future? Here, she will still be a nuisance to Sesshomaru, but in her home…did demons even exist there? Probably they did. She could also complete it and ask for a wish, but what wish was selfless enough to make the Shikon disappear?

Kikyo had tried to turn Inu-Yasha into human, to purify the Jewel to the outermost level, but, could that really work? Kikyo had always been very intelligent, but Kagome was uncertain of that one.

Kagome sighed and stood up, she was already tired, and it was obvious. There was no "best" decision, only decisions. She was about to return to Rin, not wanting the little girl to notice her absence, but an achingly familiar presence appeared at the opposite end of the hall.

"Miko," the monotone voice of Sesshomaru broke through the relaxing silence "sit" the daiyoukai ordered.

With a soft inclination of her head, Kagome did as told. A long time passed, but none uttered a single word. Kagome wasn't feeling like breaking the icy silence that had settled, but she was starting to fear the youkai Lord wouldn't either.

A sour feeling clenched her heart, and suddenly, her inner emotions were in turmoil, but she maintained her face as blank as she could. However, the pain inside refused to leave her, and slowly but steadily, her outspoken person began to break through the several chains of property she had engraved "It was you" she accused, but this time, tears prickled her eyes.

"Hn" he replied, the mixture of smells around the human woman making him precautious of her reactions.

"All this time," she continued, but now her voice was forcing its way out of her clenched teeth "I though his presence was with me, cheering on for me, but no, it was you all along…I am truly alone" she said and dug her head on her knees and covered it with her arms, but no sound of tears came.

He waited a few moments, to allow her time to control her emotions. After some minutes he decided he had given her time enough "Why would you need the support of the dead when I am bestowing you mine?" he asked, and although his tone continued to be monotone, it was different. His tone implied that he expected an answer, which she didn't supply, and it earned her a warning growl.

The conversation was interrupted when Rin shyly called for Kagome, her footsteps echoed on the hall. The small girl stopped when she spotted Sesshomaru. With a sole glance she knew that he was angry, even when his face was the same as always…and Kagome was as well.

"Rin," the daiyoukai called and her eyes quickly locked with his "return to your room," he ordered and she hastily nodded and disappeared.

"I want to go," Kagome quietly confessed, her face still hidden on her arms.

"Why?" asked he demon Lord, his eyes boring into her back.

"I feel lonely," she said, with a bite in her tone.

"I have given you Rin," he replied icily, "what else do you require?" he asked, the last part displaying his anger.

"My friends, my family…Inu-Yasha…"

"You are indeed a fool," Sesshomaru said with disgust "and weak," he added and turned around, not able to be in her presence another minute.

"I am not!" she said, and this time she jumped to her feet with her hands clenched at her sides and tears flew down her face.

Red eyes met hers and she trembled with fear. The imposingly tall youkai approached her, but his movements were not smooth as always, instead they were jerked, forced, and wild. She cringed inwardly and the fleeting thought of escaping crossed her mind, but she was caught on his embrace as he scooped her up and his second hand caught her neck and moved her face to his eye level.

It was intimidating, all of him. The way his youki swirled uncontrollably and the way his fangs showed on his snarl. But at least, he wasn't being physically harmful. She was scared, very and tears fell from her eyes but she was also hurt, her heart was crying "I'm not weak nor a fool," she squeezed and shut her eyes.

"It was you who stopped me from using Tensega to revive him," he said. Reminding her of the past incident only served to make her sob and her body began to shake with emotions "and yet you weep his loss," he said with some disdain, as if not understanding her thoughts "I offer you training so you can wield your powers, so you can be at ease with the responsibility my half-brother left upon you, but you want to waste it," he told her with a growl and his hands gripped her firmer "Why?"

Kagome pulled her head back, and he allowed her small defiance. She bit her lip, and tried to ease her breathing. She knew she was torturing her lip, but she was so focused on calming her nerves that she faltered to notice the blood pouring from the small dent on it. However, the youkai did notice.

Kagome opened her eyes, her sight on the high wooden roof "I don't know what to do…the Jewel, I don't know what to do," she said, her voice on the exact place between a sob and a statement.

"Look at me" the daiyoukai ordered, and finally released his grip on her neck.

Kagome looked down to his face, but her fears were misplaced, his eyes were no longer red. And he was…sucking his thumb? She opened her mouth with disbelief, but when she did, his finger moved at lightning speed and began to caress her lower injured lip. Kagome gasped and her whole body tensed.

"A fool indeed," Sesshomaru admonished softly, and after a few extra rubs to apply his own demonic saliva on her lip, placed her on the floor and began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"You will remain here," the daiyoukai replied without glancing back at her "and I shall send for your family, so they can visit," he said and turned the corner.

Kagome felt alarmed and followed. When she reached the corner she saw Sesshomaru nearing another corner "Sesshomaru-sama" she called softly, but the thing she was going to tell him died on her throat when she saw him, for the first time looking at her quizzically. She smiled, and instead of saying that her family couldn't possibly come visit, "thank you" she said with a soft smile. He nodded his head and disappeared.

xxoOoxx

The day after, she surprised both Rin and Taba with the extraordinary will she had and a concentration neither had believe possible for the usually distracted girl. And there, on the top of the watch tower, Sesshomaru looked down, with a proud smile on his usually cold lips.

xxoOoxx

To be continued....

xxoOoxx


	4. Slight amnesia

_Slight amnesia_

**Slight amnesia** by JeniNeji [Season Challenge]

**Title: **Slight Amnesia

**Author:** JeniNeji

**Theme: **Season Challenge – Autumn

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: 2547**

**A/N: Part 4 of 4 of Wishless Serial**

**Summary:** Kagome finally decided about the Shikon Jewel's destiny. And Sesshoumaru lend her his complete support.

* * *

xxoOoxx

"So, you mean to tell me, the miko outsmarted you?" the daiyoukai asked his subordinate with frigid eyes.

"I am ashamed to accept such a notion," Taba said, still kneeling in the floor. "I can go after her, if it would please milord," the young inu-youkai offered from his current position. His short black hair was covering half his face, but still, his bright blue eye shone.

"No need," the daiyoukai stated and walked past the inu youkai. "I will deal with the miko," Sesshoumaru stated and stopped at the doorway to glance at the back of Taba. "And see that Rin does not escape you, too," Sesshoumaru finally said and disappeared out of the room and proceeded to leave the warmth of his Castle.

xxoOoxx

A substantial length of time after, he found the miko. She was sitting on a small hill and her eyes held a faraway longing. He remained there, just staring at her, waiting to be acknowledged since he was certain she had been aware of his presence for a long time now. However, after waiting enough to be formal, he decided to interrupt. "You requested a private audience with this Sesshoumaru," he stated monotonously.

He saw her face brighten with a smile. "I did," she confessed and rose to her feet, her back still to him. "I have come to a conclusion," she explained, but somehow, her voice was grave and it held an older tenor that was uncharacteristic of her.

He waited several moments, painfully uncertain of her later development,"What is that you concluded?"

Once again she smiled, but this time, it was seemingly apologetic. "I will keep the Shikon Jewel with me, and I will protect it."

The wind between them was suddenly colder, and her usually bright miko powers dimmed, receding inside of her. It was most uncomfortable, the usual warmth she carried with her left him, and for once on these past weeks, he felt threatened. The recede of her warmth _affected_ him. "You are prepared to do so. Your talents have grown these last months," he assured her. It would be dishonorable to lie about her improvement.

Kagome nodded her head approvingly. "I will return to my home, to my own time," she announced, her eyes looking at his while saying it, but then, she averted her gaze.

It was uncomfortable, to speak about this matter. Not only because he knew it as an important moment in destiny's wheel, but because his ward would be affected first handed. "What about the last shard?" the daiyoukai was forced to ask, his golden eyes were fixated on her face.

She sighed, he knew she was half uncomfortable, and nervous…it was palpable in the air. "That's what I wanted to talk about, well, mostly," she confessed and not wanting to look straight at him, she walked towards the forest.

He followed, although her reluctance to solve this matter directly irritated him. What was so difficult for her? She was the one choosing their path, and he ultimately despised that she was the owner of their future decisions. He depended on her decision to choose his actions afterwards, and it infuriated him. He was far superior, in any sense.

"What do you want for Rin?" the miko asked softly, and as she began to move towards a fallen log, he stopped. He watched as she sat down, her face looked grim and miserable. "Do you wish for Rin to have a normal life? Would you prefer she took on the destiny of a miko? What do you want?" she asked, her eyes still not looking at his.

"Rin will remain with this Sesshoumaru," he quickly replied, and a hint of possession could be easily noted.

The miko finally decided to acknowledge him, and her eyes found his. A question was there, wanting to be exposed, but she held her tongue, once again looking away. She simply nodded. "What do you think of the love between a human and a demon?" she suddenly asked.

He shot her a dark look. What do this question had to do with anything? "It's impossible," he said, his face unconsciously forming a scowl, and he turned his face so she would not notice. "I will not approve," he cemented.

A pained chuckle left the miko's lips, and once again he was reminded of the night when he healed those very same lips. It was unconscious, but it was the first time he touched a human's lips. The notion was unsettling. "I believed you would say something like that," she said and sighed, "Still denying the obvious nearness that such beings could share."

"What is the meaning of this question?" he growled, but it was so soft that he doubted she could identify it.

Kagome shrugged. "I wanted to see if you foretold Rin's high probability of mating a demon," she said easily, "but like apparently that isn't an option…it concerns me." This time, her determined and accusing eyes locked with his, it was a challenge, a he didn't like to be challenged, less by a human, much less a female.

"Rin is not old enough," he said and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"She will be, and soon."

"Hn."

"She will die," Kagome pushed the matter.

"I will once again use Tensega," he growled, his eyes showing more irritation with each passing minute.

"You will not save her of old age," Kagome reminded him with a sour smile.

"She will live longer, the shard will prolong her life," he explained, he fisted his hands in an attempt to control his anger.

"At what cost?" Kagome growled and rose to her feet, her emotions getting the best of her, "and she will still die!"

"That is not your business miko," Sesshoumaru growled, and this time, she heard the growl.

"It is," she shot back a question, "Who will take care of the Jewel then?"

"I will," he lashed out at her, "and why do you continue to speak about Rin's death? Be only concern about yours!" he snarled, and his eyes were the most dangerous one she has ever seen in him.

She chose to ignore the horrible sting at his cruel, yet realistic words. "Because you need to know, and it will happen," she said in a whisper. She was feeling so guilty, knowing she was not going to be here to watch Rin grow, or Shippo or anyone…five hundred years into the future, she will be alone, and will know nothing of the fate all of her companions endured after her departure.

"You are sad," the daiyoukai stated, and somehow, he felt his anger slip by him, slowly. He heard her first sob, and he watched, with something akin to amazement as her limbs became lifeless and she dropped to her knees. It was an act of such weakness that he couldn't help but be surprised and moved. She was after all a very strong miko, yet as she whimpered, the miko seemed to have disappeared, leaving behind the carcass of the weakest human.

"I…I know it's for the best,…but I don't want to go….," she confessed and she curled into herself, finally falling to the side over the fallen autumn leaves.

Her sobs continued, and they appeared to be synchronized to the one before, never slowing or receding, just the same tune. He knew not what to do, he was a demon, and thus hardly emotive, but this upset him. Maybe it was because she was currently under his protection, or because he had gotten to believe her to be his responsibility. He didn't know.

After debating with himself for several minutes, he finally decided to ease her discomfort. He sat down on the floor and reclined his upper half against the fallen tree. Without much effort he pulled the sobbing young woman towards him, and easily fought her struggles. After she calmed down, he covered her somewhat with his fur, not wanting her to fall with one of those common illness humans seemed to suffer from so often.

Hours seemed to pass by, and with them the still far away winter nights seemed to come closer with each breath. He knew she was unable to feel the winter coming from the higher grounds, but he, with his superior sense could. Soon eleven moons time will have passed since Inu-Yasha's death. It was still unknown to him, the reason as to why his half-brother had chosen to abandon this world in search of his long dead love. It seemed too unheard of, one seeking to end one's life. The way he saw things, there was a time for everything, but it seemed some lacked the patience to wait for their destiny.

"It will be for the best," he heard the woman tucked against him whisper.

"Are you certain, miko?" he asked, his eyes on the moon high above.

She simply nodded and held onto his haori tighter.

"Very well," he exclaimed, "This Sesshoumaru will see that you do return to your time."

xxoOoxx

A week had passed, and she had said her farewells, but she felt as if she were dead. It hurt so much that she was feeling numb. Her heart just couldn't take any more.

"Is that the well you spoke of, miko?" the daiyoukai behind her, the owner of their fast method of transportation, asked from high above the ground.

She simply nodded; she feared that if she opened her mouth, it wasn't a sound that was going to escape her, but all her tears. She watched as they descended to the ground, and she was even more impressed to see the transparent cloud disappear as they touched the grass.

Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the well, ignoring her. He neared the common place and touched the wood, maybe expecting to get a reading or a reaction of it, but nothing happened. He turned to her with monotone eyes. "Miko, it's time," he said simply.

But she felt so much dread. It was as if it was a final judgment or a terrible fate and she cringed. She closed her eyes for some moments, and then she gripped her Shikon Jewel, trying to once again find the resolve she had last week.

But, it wasn't working, not this time. Tears began to flow down, no longer held by her restrains and she opened her eyes to try to look to the well, but her vision was blurred. "I don't want to go!" she cried, but the next moment she let out a frightened scream when she felt someone grab her. "No!" she screamed and began to hit Sesshoumaru with all she could. "Please Sesshoumaru, don't do this! Don't make me go! I don't want to go, please wait, wait, wait!" she pleaded, but as she found herself sitting on the familiar lip of the well, she grabbed Sesshoumaru as if her life depended on it. "Sesshoumaru, please -"

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama," he said coldly and hugged her closer to him. It took her breath away, and the uncharacteristic behavior he was exhibiting sobered her tears. Little by little her vision became sharper and she could see his steady gaze, looking straight at her. "Do you remember this Sesshoumaru's promise?"

She shook her head, but it was a lie. She remember, she remember the night when he said he would ensure she did things right.

"I do." And with that he jumped down the well, and Kagome screamed her lungs out at the unexpected action. However, she cried harder when the familiar portal to her time opened.

She wanted to grab onto Sesshoumaru, she wanted to jump, she wanted to do anything. But she could do nothing. And the next second, she hit the well's base of her own time.

Her sobs increased, and the awful sound echoed on the wooden walls. Not a minute later, her mother's face appeared at the top of the well. "Kagome!" the woman screamed with tears on her face "Kagome! You are alive!" the woman exclaimed with tears streaking down her face. Unblinking the woman grabbed onto the lip of the well and began to descend hurriedly, her relieved sobs killing Kagome's sorrowful ones. The woman finally reached the bottom and grabbed her daughter harshly in a suffocating hug. "My daughter has come back, she has come back…," the older woman muttered like a soothing mantra.

A few minutes later, when both women had calm down enough to be able to talk, they slowly walked up the stairs, a relieved silence wrapping about them.

She felt guilty. She had left her mother to worry a whole year, and she had been about to leave her forever. She had been so foolishly ignorant. And it tore at her heart. She had chosen a reckless duty and a demon-filled era above her family's love. She had been so foolish, and Sesshoumaru had been so right.

"You were right!" Kagome's mom suddenly exclaimed, pulling Kagome back of her personal ramblings, and she looked up with wide owl eyes.

There, in a costly but messily arranged suit was Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes were directed at her, with an empty longing that made tears bubble up again.

"Indeed," was his simple reply.

Kagome's mom bowed politely towards Sesshoumaru and with a teary smile at Kagome, left the shrine grounds and into the house.

A minute passed in where both beings eased their emotions, this reunion was anything but easy.

"What happen? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked and she pitifully tried to dry her tears.

"Your mother had been upset," he explained "I believed it was in my responsibility to assure her of your wellbeing and the approximate day of your arrival."

"Approximate?" she asked with a frown.

"Hn," he replied "We been waiting for a week." He explained and he moved closer to her. "I have always trusted my memory, but I had been wrong. A week too soon I predicted your arrival."

She nodded somewhat shaken. It was unsettling, the easiness he showed as he confessed such a flaw. He had always been a proud demon.

"Indeed, my memory is not that precise," he said and closed up on her. With a slow reluctance, as if tasting a reverenced dish, he neared her and took in her scent. His warm breath ghosted her nose, and she was frozen. "I had forgotten the real essence behind your scent."

Kagome gasped and shook as she heard his soft voice. The tone he used was so…different!

"Through the years, things have changed. I have changed my mind about your question," he said and his soft golden eyes lazily found hers. "Do you remember the question?"

Kagome frowned a little as she tried to search for the right question; after all, she had just come from the past. She should remember.

"I do." And he dug his hand on her black hair and brought her near to him, enjoying her scent and her warmth. He could smell her confusion and her uneasiness, and understood her completely. After all, many things had happened during her absence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, and her hands grabbed his lower arm, maybe intending to push him away.

"It's Sesshoumaru, only for you".

* * *

xxoOoxx

Fin

xxoOoxx

JeniNeji Comments: Thanks Teana for beta reading this chapter, and thanks to all those readers for following this short story. Feedback always appretiated :)


End file.
